


Is This Love, or Confusion?

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: sohotoutthebed, Glamnation Tour, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hot night out on stage during the Glam Nation Tour, Adam tells Tommy they can’t kiss during Fever anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Love, or Confusion?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Dear, eeyore9990, This is for YOU!!!! xoxoxoxo
> 
> Fills: H/C Bingo: Wild Card - Rejection  
> Glam_Bingo: Wild Card - Glam Nation: Fever
> 
> This was written for the Smutty Valentine's Fest over at [SoHotOutTheBed](http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org) on DW.
> 
> Also for visuals, I made Tommy's outfits over on Polyvore to help me write the scene.  
> [Bar Scene Middle](http://www.polyvore.com/tommy_joe_bar_scene_shotb/set?id=41796991%22)  
> [Club Scene End](http://www.polyvore.com/tommy_joe_exploring_his_fabulocity/set?id=42506696)

The crowd cheered as they walked off stage after the encore. It had been one of the best shows they’d played so far—the energy had been buzzing, the crowd was energetic and Adam was on _fire_.

Tommy couldn’t have felt more blissed out from the performance and he wasn’t gonna lie, Fever had been smoking hot. Laughing to himself, he remembered mischievously planning—without Adam’s knowledge—to play hard to get, instead of letting Adam pull him into the kiss. _Such a sucker._ It had resulted in Adam shrugging and going about his normal choreography, until right before he hit the steps to end the song. Tommy chose that moment to grab Adam by his arm, spinning him so his ass met Tommy’s bass before yanking his hair back and shoving his tongue down Adam’s throat.

Needless to say the crowd went wild, and Tommy thanked fuck for the bass separating him from Adam’s ass. He smiled at the memory of Adam pulling away for the next song looking like he’d never been manhandled before.

_Ha, right. I’ll believe that when zombies are real._

After he handed his bass to the roadie to pack it up, Tommy wandered into the dressing room he was sharing with Isaac to take his makeup off.

After a few minutes, there was a tentative knock on the door.

“Door’s unlocked.”

The door opened, and Tommy watched Adam’s reflection walk in looking nervous. “Hey, good job tonight.”

_Well that’s…odd._

“Mmmhmm, what’s wrong, Adam?” He frowned, acting nervous and saying “good job” weren’t part of Adam’s characteristics.

Adam’s eyebrows rose in shock. “What makes you think something’s wrong?”

Tommy threw the makeup wipe in the trash before turning to face him. “Not _once_ have you ever told me I did a fucking ‘ _good job_ ’. Usually you dole out compliments with lavish descriptions and enthusiasm.” He leaned against the counter and frowned. “You don’t look the slightest bit enthused right now, and we just had an amazing fucking show. You’re harshin’ my buzz, man.”

Sighing in defeat, Adam averted his eyes. “We need to talk.”

“Okay…?”

Just then, Isaac burst into the room and began to drum on the door, chairs and any solid object he could reach on his path to his mirror. “Man, guys… _fuck_! That was amazing tonight!”

Adam’s smile seemed off to Tommy and he was starting to worry about his best friend. Maybe that’s why they needed to talk. _Fuck I hope it’s not something bad._ He looked at the huge smile on Isaac’s face and broke out into one of his own. “Yeah, man, it was fucking fantastic! That crowd was _nuts_!”

“Where’d you get the idea to do that to Adam?” Isaac was laughing hard, looking at Adam. “Your expression, dude, it was priceless!”

Adam groaned, “I can imagine.” Standing up, he turned to Tommy. “We’ll talk later, you know my room number.”

As he left, Isaac shot Tommy a confused look. “What was _that_ all about?”

“No idea, man.”

***LoC***

_Oh Jesus, why am I so fucking nervous?_ Tommy was waiting anxiously as the elevator _slowly_ crept up to Adam’s floor. It was probably nothing, but something was nagging him—it just didn’t feel right.

Adam was _never_ nervous or unsettled after a show.

When the elevator dinged, he shoved through the door and practically ran towards the end of the hall where the ‘Master Suite’ was located. He knocked on the door and toed the frame while he waited, taking a deep breath.

The door swung open, revealing a slightly damp and freckle-faced Adam. “Oh, hey, Tommy…c’min.”

Tommy shuffled over to the loveseat and flopped into the corner. “Ok, so talk.”

Adam sat across from him on the bed, hands clasped and looking down. Heaving a sigh, Adam breathed out, “I think we should stop kissing during Fever. I think it’s becoming too…predictable.”

Tommy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud hysterically. “That’s what got you all freaking out?”

Though Adam was still looking down, it didn’t hide the red tinge coloring his cheeks. “Yeah…” he glanced up at Tommy, who couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore. “Asshole.”

“Sorry…Adam…” Tommy gasped out. “I thought it was something like you saw Drake in the audience or worse.” Tommy sobered up at the glare Adam shot him. “Sorry, really. I was seriously worried, ok?” Adam nodded in understanding.

“Ok, so…should we do something else instead of kissing?” He didn’t want to disappoint the fans.

Adam shook his head, staring at Tommy. His face was guarded. “Nah, I don’t wanna get pegged for having to _always_ be overtly sexual, yanno? It’ll always be expected if I do. The show’s sexual enough.”

That was understandable, but it was _Glam Rock_. That was the point…wasn’t it? “Ok, it’s your choice, man. You’re the boss.” Tommy smiled, and Adam glared mockingly. Why Adam seemed to still be panicking, he didn’t know.

“I know, but I was worried you’d be offended or something.”

Tommy chuckled. “Nah, it’s not a big deal. I mean, the fans will be disappointed and the crazies will chalk it up to us hiding some _secret_ love affair. But that’s really no different than any other day, really.”

“Ha, true.” Adam smiled then before sighing in relief. “I’m so glad you’re ok with this.”

Tommy leaned back in the loveseat and shook his head. “I’m _okay_ with it, but I have to admit…I’m a _little_ disappointed in you, man.

“Why?”

He groaned. “Because…” Tommy looked him straight in the eyes. “You’re _Adam Lambert_ , dude. A Gay Rock Star who wears glitter, heels and makeup. You make no excuses and never shied away from anything. This _‘kiss’_ is never the same from one show to the next. It’s hardly predictable. Stop trying to validate yourself.”

Adam’s eyes shot wide. “You really think that?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Adam. I’m gonna have to kill you for being so blind to your own self.” Tommy chuckled dryly.

Adam rolled his eyes. “No, I understand, and you’re completely right. I still stand by my decision, though.”

Tommy threw up his hands. “Fine by me, I just needed to get it out.”

“Thank you.” He got up and turned the T.V. on. “Wanna chill and watch a movie?”

“Fuck yeah!”

***LoC***

When Tommy woke up, the sun was faintly peeking through the curtains—not quite morning, yet. So why the fuck was he feeling like a furnace?

“Ugh…” he groaned, making to roll over to the cooler side of his bed, but instead he found he was pinned to the mattress.

“Mmm, stop moving…sleeping…” a sleepy-sounding Adam mumbled.

_What the fuck?_

Tommy turned his head to find, thank fuck, a fully clothed Adam snuggled up to him. _Why am I…oh, we watched a movie…right._

It’s not like they hadn’t ever slept in the same bed together after a late night of watching T.V. or talking, but this was the first time he'd found himself snuggled up with Adam. And he knew for a _fact_ that they hadn’t had anything to drink.

_What changed?_

_And why haven't I moved yet?_

At that thought, he forced his way out of Adam’s sweaty embrace, only to land on the floor with his legs tangled in the sheets.

_Fuck._

“Ngh…what the hell…T—Tommy?” Adam’s groggy voice asked.

It took Tommy a second to extricate himself from the offending bed sheets. “Yeah?”

“How come you’re on the ground?”

He chuckled. “Better question is why was I pinned to the fucking bed by your arms?”

A puzzled expression formed on Adam’s face. “Huh?”

“I woke up with you wrapped around me, fucker.” The hurt in Adam’s eyes had Tommy backpedaling fast. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. It just startled me, is all. You know how cuddly I am. We’ve just never…slept…like that before.” He had to avert his eyes, feeling slightly awkward.

The hurt didn’t leave Adam’s expression as he rolled onto his back. “You ever think that maybe I’m just lonely? I can’t help what I do in my sleep, Tommy.”

“I didn’t mean—“

Adam waved him off. “I think I know what you meant. You should go back to your room.”

“But—“

“Just go.”

The pang in Tommy’s chest shattered him. He’d unintentionally hurt his best friend. But at the same time, wasn’t he, himself, lonely? Adam wasn’t the only one.

“For the record, asshole, you’re not the only _single_ one here. So next time you bitch someone out for a stupid reason _especially_ when you _know_ I’m not like that…” He was too angry to finish—instead he got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

 _Fucker, thinking he’s the only person allowed to feel sorry for himself. We’re supposed to be best friends; he knows how comfortable I am._ He groused to himself all the way back to his room where he flopped onto his bed to try and shut the world off with sleep.

Luck wasn’t on his side, unfortunately.

“Damnit.” He sighed, getting up to head into the bathroom deciding to shower instead.

When he got out a considerable amount of time later, a loud knock broke the mental silence he’d finally found.

“What?” he griped. Fuck if he was going to be pleasant at—he looked at the clock—eleven in the morning. Well, considering the morning he’d had, he had a reason not to be all smiles and fucking rainbows.

“Tommy? It’s Neil…can I come in?”

He sighed. Of fucking _course_ it was Neil. “Gimme a second, lemme get fuckin dressed. Just got out of the shower.”

“Okay…”

Once dressed, he whipped the door open and let Neil in. “Well I’m guessing _he_ sent you here?”

Neil frowned. “As a matter of fact, he didn’t. He told me what happened, and I bawled him the fuck out. I came here to see if _you_ were okay?”

Tommy’s eyebrows rose in shock. “You _yelled_ at him?”

Snorting, Neil shook his head in disbelief. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t agree with _everything_ my brother does. He’s not perfect—it’s my job to put him in his place when he needs it. He knows better than to think you’d ever feel uncomfortable with his sexuality and insult you about it. Shit happens, man.”

Tommy collapsed on the bed slightly defeated. “I know… but Adam still hurt my feelings, dude. Fuck, I was just in shock that he was wrapped around me when I woke up. I thought he was my best friend.”

“Oh, for fuck’s _sake_ , Tommy…don’t go holding a grudge against him. I know you’re both hard headed, but be the bigger person here, ok? Don’t let this ruin your friendship. Adam’s going through some personal shit right now, at least that’s what he told me. He said he’s _lonely_ , but aren’t we all.” He rolled his eyes.

Neil was right—he needed to be the bigger person. “Thanks, dude.”

“No problem…now you’d better pack and eat. We’re leaving in like two hours.”

***LoC***

Tommy was thankful that Adam was on a different bus. He needed the separation to cool down and clear his head. He was ok with what happened, finally, but wasn’t sure how Adam was.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out, however. The second he was in his bunk, his phone vibrated.

_\-- Hey, I’m sorry for this morning…I guess I was just in a vulnerable state. --_

_\- It’s ok, dude…I just hope you know I would never think that…I was just confused…--_

_\-- I know that now…I must have been dreaming…--_

_-Must have been a good one ;)-_

_\-- Oh fuck you :P --_

_\- Love you too haha-_

_\-- Love you, GlitterBaby… Hope we’re not awkward tonight for the show… --_

_\- We wont be, promise. Water under the bridge. -_

_\--:D good. --_

“Hey, Tommy, we’re gonna watch True Grit. Wanna join?” Taylor’s voice came from outside his curtain.

“Fuck yeah! Gimme a sec, ‘kay?”

Taylor laughed. “No worries, man.”

_\- Hey, we’re gonna watch a movie, ttyl?-_

_\-- Have fun :)--_

***LoC***

The show started off like all the others: smokin’ hot and leaving the audience speechless. It was as if nothing had happened that morning, and to be honest, Tommy had completely forgotten about it. All he was focused on was the music, the energy and making the show the best it could be, especially for the fans.

Tommy smirked to himself as the band hit the first few power-chords into ‘Fever’. Sneaking a glance at Adam from his spot at the bottom of the stairs, he smiled.

“There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe…” The hair on his arms rose as Adam sauntered down the stairs, stopping right next to him. He leaned against Adam’s back as the singer swiveled his hips to the music.

“But would you be m-mine?” Adam spun around and winked at the audience before continuing on with the choreography—leaving Tommy in mid-lean, waiting for the kiss.

_What the—oh…right._

He had a hard time not letting the disappointment show on his face. Across the stage, Monte raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Tommy ignored it and instead turned around to continue on with the rest of the show. He could tell the audience's eyes were on him, questioning why the kiss hadn’t happened.

The _real_ question, though, was _why_ he was feeling such…disappointment at not kissing Adam. After all, it was only _fan service_ , so it shouldn’t be such a big deal to him—Tommy just hoped that the fans wouldn’t go toocrazy on twitter.

_Fat fucking chance._

He sighed as he walked off stage, going through the motions of his after-show responsibilities. Before he could hop on the bus undetected, he felt someone grab his arm.

“Hey, Tommy, wanna come to my bus and watch a movie or something?” Adam’s voice filtered through his thoughts.

He should, there was really no reason why he _shouldn’t_ go—except for his sudden mood change. Shrugging, he replied. “Sure, why not?”

“Cool, grab your stuff and come over.” Adam’s bright smile was enough to shake Tommy’s funk, at least for now.

When Tommy had all of his stuff ready to go, he knocked on the door to Adam’s bus, which opened almost instantly. “Hey, Redge.”

“Hey, Tommy! Watchin’ movies tonight?” The bus driver was a cool dude—apparently he’d driven tour busses for Jimi Hendrix and Aerosmith _‘back in the day’_.

Tommy chuckled. “Yeah, man… We that predictable?”

Redge just laughed and waved him in.

“Hey, GlitterBaby…” Adam hugged him as he entered the ‘lair’ as the band called it. It was the most comforting hug he’d ever received from Adam—almost as if Adam were saying _‘I know’_. But what was there to know?

Tommy let that errant thought die faster than it had appeared. “Hey you, whatcha wanna do tonight?”

They sat on the edge of the expansive bed that nearly took up all the walking space available. Everything seemed different suddenly, colors off—tinged with grey. It didn’t make any sense whatsoever. He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize Adam was talking.

“You look exhausted—are you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine…just been a long day.” He leaned his head against Adam’s shoulder; he really _was_ exhausted.

Adam’s arms snaked around him in a hug. “Poor baby, let’s just lay back and rest, yeah?”

Tommy nodded before crawling up to the pillows and flopping down face first, thankful he’d already changed into his sweats. Somber music began to play from Adam’s stereo. He recognized Goldfrapp instantly—it was Adam’s decompression music.

The bed dipped before Adam collapsed beside him and pulled Tommy into his side. Tommy sighed as Adam’s fingers began to comb through his bangs, still stiff with hair products, and soon drifted off to sleep.

It felt like déjà vu, and Tommy was hoping it wasn’t. He didn’t have to guess why he was melting in the middle of winter—he was curled up in Adam’s heat yet again.

Ugh— _this is getting fuckin’ weird_. Strangely enough, though, he felt comfortable and he soon fell back to sleep.

***LoC***

“Hey, guys? I hear there’s a rockin’ gay bar in town!” Terrance catcalled when they all piled off the bus.

Sasha snorted. “Terrance, I think you’ve watched too much Queer as Folk. You’re starting to think it’s _real_. Babylon ain’t real, sweetie.”

“Betch, how dare you burst my glittery bubble!” He scowled without malice and shoved her playfully.

They were in Pittsburgh, halfway through the American leg of the tour. That they weren’t sick of each other yet was an understatement. They were like family members who never fought, were always supportive and loved each other no matter what.

Tommy had never felt that before in his life, not even with his best friends outside the ‘Glamily’. Dave always had his own shit to deal with, to hell with everyone else’s, and Mike…well, Mike lived in his own mind more often than not.

He smiled fondly at the crazy bunch in front of him as they skipped through the snow singing… _holiday tunes_? __

Ugh.

“Can you hold off on the cheery music until I’m out of ear-shot, if at all?”

They all laughed, until Adam piped up. “Aw, Tommy Joe, why so humbug?" he asked sarcastically.

_Christ._

“No one can be _that_ fucking cheery all the time. It’s unnatural!”

Sutan threw his arm around Tommy. “Aww, Tommy, where did the bad lady hurt you?”

They all laughed.

“I hate you all, just so you know,” Tommy groused.

They all clambered into the hotel elevator, squishing Tommy into Adam’s chest. “Oh, GlitterBaby, you _love_ us.” Adam said, ruffling his fringe.

“Oh fuck you.” Tommy smirked.

Terrance giggled. “I bet he’d like that.”

“Ugh, you guys really suck.”

Adam laughed, winking. “And we’re _damn_ good at it!”

“Oh yeah, baby!” Terrance moaned.

“Oh god, I’m too sober for this,” Tommy whined.

***LoC***

It had been five days since Adam had come to him, and each show since then had just felt… _off_. Even the fans had begun to take notice, sending them tweets and various messages wondering what was up. The rumor mill was flying out of control, and Tommy’s head was all over the place.

Tommy looked out from under his fringe at the crowd as the band started “Fever” once again. The fans were eyeing both of them, hoping against hope they would kiss again.

“But would you be m-mine?” Adam just winked at him, leaving Tommy standing there like a bump on a bass guitar. He felt stupid, there wasn’t even any _teasing_ anymore, and he was starting to feel the loss.

God, he missed it.

If he were being honest, it was because: a. it was fun, b. the fans loved it and c. well…who in their right mind turned down a kiss from Adam? He was good at it!

At least that was what Tommy told himself—he refused to dig any deeper on the subject.

He loved servicing the fans, teasing them, and he knew Adam fed off it as well.

When Adam crossed the stage toward him again, Tommy leaned against Adam’s back to nuzzle into Adam’s neck. Much to Tommy’s chagrin, though, Adam jolted away as if burned.

Tommy turned to face backstage, hiding the hurt that was flashing across his face. Why did it hurt so much?

That night after the show, he hurried to his bus before Adam could catch him. He needed to decompress from everyone who had decided to go out that night. Thankfully, no one had beaten him on board, so he quickly got ready for sleep and snuggled into his bunk.

_Adam was standing across the way, clad in a white t-shirt and tight black jeans tucked into his studded black boots. He was facing away, leaning against one of the legs of the wooden gazebo they seemed to be in. The sun was shining, framing Adam in a golden halo—he was beautiful._

_“I was wondering when you’d show up, Tommy Joe.” Adam turned, smiling softly, eyes bright and face unadorned. His hair hung loosely around his face._

_Tommy tentatively walked forward. “Where are we?”_

_“Nowhere in particular.” Adam's voice sounded bright and happy, and it warmed Tommy all the way through. Adam's arms reached out. “Come here, GlitterBaby.”_

_Giggling, Tommy rushed forward and snuggled into Adam’s embrace. He felt like he was home. “Mmm, this is nice.”_

_“I can make it better…” A long finger tipped his chin back, forcing him to look into those ice blue eyes, before their lips came together._

_Tommy moaned into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to remain glued to Adam’s mouth for eternity._

_“Oh, Adam, I...” he breathed, when Adam pulled away for air._

_Adam only smiled. “I know.”_

Tommy rolled over, waking up slightly at the disturbance of the dream, before falling back asleep.

_“Oh fuck, Tommy, you feel so good.” Adam groaned, breaking their kiss for a much needed gulp of air. He was hovering above Tommy as he nudged his legs apart to kneel between them. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”_

_Tommy moaned, his hands roaming up Adam’s chest. “Take a picture…lasts…longer…”_

_“Little shit…” Adam chuckled breathlessly, gasping as he ground his jean-clad cock against Tommy’s. “Oh…god…”_

_“Fuck, Adam…” Tommy gasped, his back arching against the painful pleasure shooting through him. “Wanna feel you…please…”_

_At that, Adam sat up and opened Tommy’s jeans, pulling them down slightly to free his aching cock. Tommy quickly reached up and unzipped Adam, reaching in and pulling out his already leaking dick._

_“Oh god, it’s been too long, baby…” Adam leaned back over, kissing Tommy as he grabbed both of their dicks in one hand and began to jerk them off, fast and hard._

_Tommy keened at the sensation. “S’good, oh god Adam I’m—I’m…”_

_They both groaned as they came together, lost in the passion of the moment._

Tommy woke with a start, his heart beating like a rabbit and a serious case of morning wood. But he was also confused; he’d never had a dream like that before.

And the thing was—he’d enjoyed the dream.

***LoC***

His phone buzzed several hours later—they were on their way to the next city—and Tommy ignored it. He didn’t know how many times it buzzed, but he didn’t care.

He needed the mental space.

“Hey, Tommy?” Isaac’s voice came from outside the curtain to his bunk.

He sighed, “Yeah?”

“Will you answer your damn phone? Adam just called me sounding really pissed off.”

“God damnit…” he groaned. “Yeah, thanks, Isaac.”

“No problem.”

Tommy picked up his phone and saw the numerous texts and voicemails from Adam, each text getting more annoyed as he read them. “Jesus Christ, Adam…”

He decided to just text back. - _What?-_

\-- _Why haven’t you responded back?—_

- _Maybe I’m just trying to get some mental space, ever think that?-_

He really didn’t mean to snap like that, but, c’mon, Adam was going overboard.

\-- _Wtf Tommy Joe? You disappeared last night, didn’t come out with us, ignored me… what’s going on? Are you ok?—_

Was he ok? He didn’t know how to answer that. He was still confused about the damn dreams. – _Idk, I’m just decompressing.-_

Partial truths.

_\--I missed you last night.—_

_-I’m sorry, I just wasn’t in the mood for anything last night…-_

_\--We’re almost to the hotel, come to my room when you get to yours?—_

He sighed. He _did_ miss Adam, even though it’d only been a few hours. – _Yeah why not?-_

_\--I’ll txt my room number when we get there.—_

When they finally all got their room keys, Isaac and Tommy got into the elevator. “Hey, man…what’d Adam want? Everything ok?”

“Yeah, fine…he just overreacts.”

Isaac chuckled. “Yeah, that’s true.” He smiled and nudged Tommy. “Y’know, you can come to me…I can tell something’s up.”

_Christ._

He mustered a smile. “Thanks, dude…same to you—that you can come to me, I mean.”

Isaac just chuckled again as they opened their door and dumped their stuff next to their respective beds. “I’m glad we have the night off, dude. That bus ride was too fucking much, especially since Sasha wouldn’t shut up about Adam’s antics last night.”

That stopped Tommy in his mental tracks. “Huh? What happened?”

“You didn’t hear?”

He just shook his head. “I wasn’t really paying attention, was trying to have some ‘me’ time.”

“Oh, well…he got waaay too drunk last night at the bar—started singing obnoxiously and even leapt up on the bar itself and started pulling a ‘Coyote Ugly’.” Isaac shook his head as he flopped back on his pillow.

That wasn’t _too_ bad…there must have been more. Tommy chuckled a little. “Yeah? That all?”

“Ohhhh no, I _wish_ that was all that happened…next thing we know he’s disappeared. We were all having a grand time, right? Didn’t really notice or make a big deal—Adam’s an adult. Until the bar owner tapped Monte on the shoulder and asked him rudely to ‘Get that gay sonofabitch outta the bathroom stall before he breaks it down, or he’s calling the cops for public indecency and lewd behavior.”

_What?_

“Wait, _what_? Public indecency and _lewd behavior_? _Adam_?” Tommy was astounded, as well he should be. Adam never broke laws like that.

In answer, he got a worried look from Isaac. “Exactly what we were saying. But Monte decided to appease the tender, only to find out he was in fact right…Adam was fucking some guy with the stall wide open.”

Tommy’s mouth dropped open and his stomach fell through the floor just as his phone buzzed. “I…wha…” he floundered while he drew his phone from his pocket to see Adam’s room number on the screen. _Why was he suddenly feeling so nervous and jittery?_

“Exactly, dude…”

He was trying hard to not picture it in his mind, but he was failing. And it just made him angry—why did it have to be a stranger? Why couldn’t it be…

_Who else would it be?_

He suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom, dry heaving over the sink as a sudden realization came over him.

He was jealous.

Tommy didn’t go to Adam’s after that.

***LoC***

It was as if his rose-colored glasses had been shattered. Everywhere they went, he began to notice Adam’s flirty behavior towards fans, random people at clubs or bars, waiters. It was driving him up the wall.

What had changed? One minute Adam’s his best friend, and the next? Adam’s his best friend who he’s in love with. The sickening thing was that Tommy couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. It would just make shit awkward.

_More awkward than it already is?_

He groaned, walking quickly towards the exit, trying to ignore the tiny fan pressed against the cold concrete wall of the auditorium by Adam’s strong frame. Jealousy rippled over Tommy's skin like tiny ants, and he wanted to throw up again.

He wanted to be the one being pushed against the wall, his mouth being attacked by Adam’s with a passion that wasn’t for show.

_Well, are you just gonna hang back and let others get Adam’s attention?_

His subconscious had a point. He was going to have to do something.

“Hey sugar, comin out tonight?” Sutan’s voice slithered through his thoughts.

 _Out? I’m not even sure what I_ am _at the moment!_

_Maybe you should try figuring that out, soon._

The panic must have shown, because Sutan giggled. “To the club, silly!”

“Oh! Yeah, I’ll be there!”

“Good, cause you’re gonna be my dance partner!”

Tommy was taken aback. “What?”

“You heard me, Vayvee.” He slapped Tommy’s non-existent ass. “Now, go get ready!”

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror in his hotel room, as he applied makeup to his freshly washed face. He’d already decided to wear his flat boots with the chains, his black jeans over top, his black Metallica ‘Death Magnetic’ t-shirt and leather jacket and red scarf. Simple, but it still looked good. He finally decided to go a little dramatic on the eyes, play up his dark and mysterious side for Sutan.

There was a knock on his door, and he turned off the bathroom light, before opening the door to find Sutan. “Hey, Sutan, ready?”

Sutan made a huge nod with his head, clearly checking out Tommy. “Mmm mm, Tommy boy…I hate that you’re straight. I’d be jumping you right now.”

“Heh…” That got Tommy thinking…maybe he could talk to Sutan about his…confusion?

He’d need a few drinks first.

“You ok, honey?” Sutan asked, as they made their way to the elevator.

He sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine…just have a lot on my mind…”

“Well, you can always talk to your Life Partner!” Sutan side-hugged him.

He chuckled. “I’ll need a few drinks first, Vayvee.”

“That can _totally_ be arranged.”

Tommy was lounging in the booth, snuggled up to Sutan a few drinks into the night. “Oh god, that last one was amazing! What was it?”

“I think it was the Fred and Ginger. Which reminds me, time to dance! This is my jam!” He laughed, pulling a slightly drunk Tommy from the booth as Adam showed up looking slightly debauched.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?”

Tommy tripped getting out of the booth, suddenly remembering everything. _Fuck._

“Tommy and I are gonna tear up the dance floor!” Sutan catcalled.

Adam chuckled. “Tommy, dancing? That’s a new one!”

_Say something, moron!_

“You’re just jealous.” Tommy giggled, nuzzling up to Sutan.

Adam didn’t answer, a look of confusion suddenly washing over his features. But before Adam could say anything, Tommy found himself being pulled into the throng of bodies and pressed up against Sutan.

“Ok, Vayvee…”Sutan said, placing his hands on Tommy’s hips. “Move like this.”

Sutan started pushing Tommy’s hips from side to side, dipping in the center and mirroring him. It felt weird at first, but he started to get the hang of it. Soon they were dancing to the beat, in sync with each other. Sutan wrapped one arm around Tommy’s waist and the other around Tommy's neck, straddling one leg. “This ok?”

He gulped. It was _more_ than ok. “Y-yes.”

They continued to dance a bit more, before Sutan looked up, his eyes concerned. “Hey, you were gonna talk…what’s wrong, babe?”

Tommy sighed. “I dunno how to say it, Sutan…”

“It’s ok…” He said, petting the back of Tommy’s hair. “Take it slow.”

He swallowed nervously. “Promise you won’t say a word?”

“Scout’s honor, baby.”

He sighed. “I’ve started having… _feelings_ …for someone.”

“Ok?”

He nodded, swallowing thickly. “I’ve never felt like this before in my life. It’s entirely new to me…”

“What…love? Honey, it’s normal! Who’s the girl?” Sutan was smiling hard.

“You mean…boy…” Tommy barely choked out.

That stopped Sutan mid step. “What?”

Tommy could only nod for fear his voice wouldn’t work.

“You mean you’re…”

“I dunno _what_ I am, Sutan…I’m so confused…”

Sutan grabbed Tommy’s face in both hands, a look of utter love shining on his own. “Honey, it’s ok. I’m here; I’ll help you figure it out.”

“Yeah?”

Sutan nodded. “Have you… _done it_ with a guy?”

He shook his head. “The only thing I’ve ever done with a guy is kiss Adam on stage. And now dancing.”

“That’s not _kissing_ , well not _real_ kissing at least. Oh, darling…” he seemed to think for a few seconds before an idea struck him. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me, Tommy. Just try it.”

He looked at Sutan apprehensively, only getting a nod of encouragement in return.

 _Well, here goes._ He leaned in slowly, catching Sutan’s lips in his own. It really was no different from kissing a girl, but at the same time…

Sutan’s tongue slid between Tommy’s lips, dominating his mouth slowly, before Tommy tried the same.

It was amazing.

Before long, they were full on making out on the dance floor as Sutan started picking up the beat, grinding into Tommy. He felt himself getting hard and groaned when Sutan’s equally hard dick rubbed against his.

“Oh god.” Tommy panted, breaking the kiss.

Sutan chuckled. “That wasn’t half bad, Vayvee, and I think you were enjoying yourself?” He playfully nudged their cocks together once more, pulling groans from both of them.

“Maybe… god this is so weird.”

“It’s ok, baby steps.”

Someone cleared their throat. “Uh, what the fuck is going on?”

_Adam, shit!_

“Oh, just having a little fun with the drunk boy, here.” Sutan winked at Tommy. He kept the secret.

Adam looked kinda pissed. “Really, Sutan? You don’t take advantage like that. C’mon, Tommy.” He started to pull Tommy from Sutan’s arms.

“Jesus, Adam, what the fuck’s your problem?” Sutan snapped.

Adam shot him a glare. “I’ll deal with _you_ later.”

“Fuck off, Adam!” Tommy growled, whipping away from Adam’s clutches. “Don’t tell me what to do, damnit.”

Adams eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “What?”

“I _said_ , don’t tell me what to do. If I wanna kiss a cute guy, I _will_.” Tommy glared before heading back into the throng of people.

 _Shit, what’d I just do?_ He stopped near the bathroom, leaning against the wall. He needed to breathe and get some water. He made his way toward the bar and ordered a bottle of water.

“Make it two.”

He turned toward the voice to find a lean man with nice features and a small, muscular build.

 _Damn_.

“Hi, name's Matt.” Matt smiled, holding out his hand. __

Tommy grasped it, smiling back. “Tommy.”

“I know.” Matt giggled, winking. “I was at the show. You play really well.”

“Thanks.” Tommy blushed.

Matt stepped closer. “You’re welcome. Were you going anywhere?”

Tommy had to admit: Matt was fucking hot. Maybe he could experiment with him. “Back to my hotel room. Wanna join me?”

“I would love to.”

***LoC***

The second they reached Tommy and Isaac’s room, Tommy found himself slammed against the door with Matt’s tongue shoved down his throat. He could only groan, excitement thrumming in his veins.

He vaguely thought that he should be nervous, but that disappeared quicker than a flame in an ocean.

“Jesus, you’re fucking hot, Tommy…” Matt moaned, licking down Tommy's neck to nibble his collarbone.

Tommy slid his hands down Matt’s back, grabbing on his ass to grind into him, his cock harder than cement. “You’re not so bad yourself…”

Pushing off the door, Tommy made a move towards his bed, but Matt pulled them to the floor, rolling Tommy on top to continue making out.

After a few minutes, Matt broke away, breathless. “You’re new at this, huh?”

“What?” Tommy asked absently as he sucked on the hollow of Matt's neck.

“You’ve never been with a guy before, have you?”

Tommy froze. “How did…?”

Matt chuckled. “Baby, I can tell. You’re all over the place. It’s ok!” He exclaimed as Tommy started to get up in embarrassment, pulling him back down to kiss him. “It’s alright. It’s better that I know, that way I can help you.”

“But I—“ Tommy was cut off by another kiss, and Matt's hand grasping his crotch. “Jesus…”

Matt smiled into his mouth. “I got you, baby.”

At that, he flipped Tommy over and slid down his quivering body. Unclasping Tommy's jeans, Matt yanked them off slowly, exposing Tommy's erect cock in the process. Tommy groaned as Matt licked back up Tommy's shaft before sucking him all the way down.

“Oh fuck…” Tommy groaned, trying to keep from thrusting up. “Jesus…”

Matt chuckled as he continued to suck him off while removing his own jeans. Crawling back up, he kissed Tommy again as he slid their cocks together.

Tommy flinched briefly, the feeling of another cock beside his own momentarily throwing his resolve.

“It’s ok, baby…” Matt breathed, grabbing Tommy’s hand to wrap around his cock. He hissed at the touch of Tommy’s calloused fingers. “Oh yes…”

Timidly, Tommy stroked Matt’s cock, loving the feel of its thickness in his palm. After a couple of pulls, he gained confidence, catching Matt’s mouth in a forceful kiss while he jerked him off.

“Oh, baby…fuck, hold on…” He pulled Tommy’s hand away before crawling off the bed to grab his pants.

Tommy panted. “You leaving?”

“Fuck no.” Matt chuckled, pulling out a condom and packet of lube. “Just getting the goods.”

“Ahh…” His heart suddenly in his throat, Tommy took a few deep, calming breaths.

_Can I do this?_

Before he knew it, Matt was spreading Tommy's legs and running a slicked finger along his crack. Tommy felt a slight pressure on his hole, the intrusion spreading him open. It wasn’t painful, but wasn’t the most comfortable thing either.

_Just breathe and get used to it._

It was like a switch had been flipped, Matt suddenly started to slide a second finger in faster than the first causing Tommy to clench and cry out in pain.

“Just breathe, baby. It’s ok,” was all Matt had to say, before he pulled out and rolled the condom on his waiting cock.

Slicking himself up, Matt lined up and thrust in hard, going in halfway, pulling tears from Tommy’s clenched eyes.

At what moment was it supposed to feel _good?_

“Just a little more…” Matt groaned, thrusting the rest of the way in. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Tommy could only whimper in response.

Slowly, Matt started to move, kissing up Tommy's neck and licking into his mouth. “It’ll feel better in a bit, baby.”

After a few hard thrusts, he hit a spot inside Tommy, shooting off fireworks behind his eyes. Tommy moaned, “Oh god…”

“Yeah, baby…that’s it.”

It was like fire was creeping up Tommy's body, and it felt amazing. Over and over Matt hit that spot inside him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

After a few more thrusts, Matt stilled, groaning. He breathed heavily, as he pulled out, kissing a dazed Tommy once more. “That was amazing.”

Through lust-filled eyes, Tommy looked up at him. “What?”

“Oh, _shit_ , I gotta go, babe. It was nice meeting you.” Before Tommy could grasp what was happening, Matt had disappeared out the door.

_The fuck?_

Tommy couldn’t feel more disgusted with himself. He’d been used.

Rolling over, he got up, wincing at the pain in his ass. He painfully gathered his clothes, tossing them near his suitcase, before hobbling towards the bathroom to take a shower.

***LoC***

Tommy woke up to the sound of someone banging on the hotel door. Sighing, he opened his eyes and sat up. The banging started again. “Fuck! I’m coming. Keep your pants on!”

Standing up, he cried out in severe pain having forgotten the previous night. “Fuck.”

“Tommy Joe, are you ok?” a frantic Sutan called from the other side.

Whipping the door open, Tommy squinted his eyes against the harsh light. “I’ve been better.”

Sutan rushed in, hugging Tommy tightly to his frame as the door closed. “I was so worried! After Adam interrupted and you disappeared, Adam stalked off in a huff looking like he wanted to cry. I tried to find you, but you were already gone! And you never answered your phone the entire night! What the fuck happened?”

“I…” Tommy hobbled over to the bed, hissing as he sat down.

Sutan gasped. “You didn’t!”

He couldn’t meet Sutan’s eyes. “Yeah…”

“How was it?”

“It was…ok…and then it wasn’t…” He felt tears welling in his eyes again as he replayed it in his head. _Grow up, Tommy._

Sutan pulled him close. “Oh, baby…I’m so sorry…”

He broke down then, leaning on Sutan for comfort. After a few minutes, the doorknob jiggled and in walked Isaac. Tommy instantly tried to hide his tears.

“Whoa, everything alright?” Isaac asked, clearly sensing Tommy's distress.

“Yeah, everything’s fine…we’re just gonna go get breakfast.” Sutan answered, pulling Tommy up and toward the door.

Tommy glanced at Isaac, trying to play it off. “Hey, where have _you_ been?”

Isaac chuckled. “Fell asleep in Taylor and Terrance’s room watching T.V. Guess I’ll see you later.”

“C’mon, Tommy…” Sutan tugged him softly.

Once safe in the hall, Tommy whispered. “I don’t feel like eating right now…”

“I know, but Isaac doesn’t need to know the gory details, does he? I mean, you’re not exactly out… _are you_?” Sutan asked, wrapping an arm around Tommy’s trembling frame.

“No.”

Sutan nodded in acceptance. “Exactly. You’re coming to my room.”

Once inside, when Tommy was lying on Sutan’s bed, Sutan came over with a mug of tea. “Here, drink this.”

Tommy reached for it, sitting up to take a sip. “Thank you…”

“We need to talk, baby. I think you know that.”

He nodded. “I know…”

“Who was it?”

“Hmm?”

“Who’s the guy who started all this?”

Tommy remained silent, sipping his tea. How the fuck was he supposed to just come out and say he was in love with his best friend and boss?

“Tommy…” Sutan warned, “C’mon, it can’t be that bad?”

“Adam…” Tommy barely whispered.

Sutan shifted on the bed. “What was that?”

“Adam, Sutan…it’s Adam.”

Gasping, Sutan grabbed both of Tommy's shoulders. “Are you fucking with me?”

He could only shake his head.

“Oh my god, this is fantastic!” Sutan squealed, clapping his hands like a little girl.

Tommy shot him a confused look, causing Sutan to roll his eyes and say, “Oh, don’t even. Don’t tell me you can’t tell he loves you back?”

“No?”

“HA! You boys are so oblivious. Of course, he’s ignoring it ‘cause ‘you’re straight’.” Sutan burst out laughing. “Oh, this is so ridiculous!”

“I don’t feel ridiculous, I feel hurt,” Tommy whined.

Sutan frowned. “Aw, baby, you shouldn’t hurt that bad if he took care…” The words died on his tongue at the pained look Tommy gave him. “He didn’t ra—“

“No! No, Sutan…” Tommy exclaimed. “I guess he just didn’t prep me good enough…and he was kinda forceful the first time he entered me…” His voice got quieter the more he revealed to Sutan, who turned green at the news, hugging him close.

 “Oh baby… I’m so sorry… Adam wouldn’t have done that…”

“Yeah, but Adam doesn’t know I’m…bi? I don’t know…But I _do_ know I did enjoy some of it last night…”

Sutan smiled halfway. “Well that’s good.”

Tommy only shrugged.

“So what are you gonna _do_ about Adam?”

He shrugged again, “Fuck if I know… I’m still pissed at him. If he hadn’t been an ass, I probably wouldn’t have taken a fan home to fuck. I’d have had more fun with you.”

Sutan groaned. “I did tell him off for that, but he only got more angry. Your antics confused the hell out of him.”

“How do you think I feel? I was straight until not so long ago, Sutan!” Tommy flailed his arms in anger, getting up to pace around.

Sighing, Sutan got up to hug him. “You only _thought_ you were straight 'cause that was all you knew, baby…its ok, I won’t out you to anyone, either.”

“Thank you, Sutan…”

“Always, Vayvee.”

***LoC***

That night they were back on the road, heading for their next city.

“Tommy?” Adam’s timid voice wrapped around Tommy’s body, halting him before he could get on the bus.

He turned around to see an apologetic look on Adam’s face, and he immediately wanted to comfort him, but held back. “Yeah?”

“Come to my bus…please? I’d like to apologize and talk to you.”

Tommy sighed. He could never resist Adam when he felt guilty. “Yeah, ok…”

Trudging behind Adam slowly, Tommy made his way onto the bus. The pain from the previous night was still in full force. When they reached Adam’s room, Tommy dumped his shit in his usual spot and then sat on the corner of the mattress, staring at the floor.

Adam fiddled around with a few things absent-mindedly before turning to face Tommy. “Hey…is everything ok?”

“Really, Adam?” Tommy dragged his eyes up to meet Adam’s, before flicking his gaze back to the floor.

The bed dipped under Adam’s weight as he sat down next to Tommy. “Besides my assholishness from last night…”

“No.”

“What ha—“

“Adam, just say what you wanted to, please…” Tommy huffed exasperatedly.

Adam sighed, running a hand over Tommy’s back. “I’m sorry for how I treated you, Tommy…”

“I know…” He tried not to lean into Adam’s touch, but he failed miserably.

“You have to understand, though, Tommy… You were making out with Sutan! You don’t _do_ that stuff except on stage—you’re straight. I was really confused.”

Tommy shook his head humorlessly. “ _Was_ , Adam…things change.”

“Huh?”

He figured he should just come out with it, no use holding it in. “I’m in love with you.”

Adam’s hand stilled on his back. “No, Tommy, you’re not. You _think_ you are because I’m the only person you’ve had any _sexual_ contact with. That’ll pass…”

Tommy turned slightly to face Adam. His face was a mask, except for his eyes which burned with fury. “Don’t tell me how I feel, Adam. I know what I’m feeling.”

“Tommy, listen to what you’re saying.”

Growling, Tommy stood up. “You don’t think I haven’t thought this over, Adam? Why do you think I was making out with Sutan?”

“So you’re saying you were making out with Sutan because you’re in love with me?” Adam scoffed. “What’s that prove? You were drunk!”

“Not _that_ drunk, actually.” Adam tried to disprove him again, but Tommy wouldn’t have it. If Adam wasn’t going to hear words, he’d feel them. Lunging forward, he pushed Adam back onto the bed, straddling his waist as he kissed him.

Adam flailed in surprise before he realized what was happening. Turning his head to the side, he gasped, “Tommy, stop.”

Tommy was undeterred, kissing down Adam’s neck, chuckling at the reaction he felt in Adam’s pants. “If you won’t hear me, you’ll feel me, Adam. I can tell you like it.”

At that, Adam flipped them both over, his hand closing over Tommy’s mouth. “I said stop.”

Tommy pitifully tried to fight him off, but Adam was strong and much bigger.

“I won’t be your science experiment, Tommy. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to fuck that up.

“You’re _not_ an experiment, Adam,” Tommy glared, mumbling under Adam’s hand.

Adam scoffed. “Last I knew, Tommy, none of us have had sex lately.”

Tommy shoved the hand away. “Liar.”

“What?”

“I _said_ , _liar_. You fucked a little fanboy last night. I saw you with him before the club and your disheveled appearance when you arrived.”

Adam closed his eyes in resignation, crawling off the bed. “You’re right.”

“And you don’t know what I did after I ran away from you last night, either.” Tommy was still glaring, the anger coming off him in waves.

“What did you do?”

Tommy sneered. “Fucked my _own_ fanboy.”

Adam snorted. “Do you mean fucking or a sloppy handjob in the men’s bathroom, Tommy?”

“Fuck you, asshole.” Tommy spat, getting up, wincing as the muscles in his ass worked. “I don’t think my ass would be as sore as it is, if it hadn’t been fucked last night.”

The look on Adam’s face was priceless. “I…wha—?”

“Exactly. I quit. I refuse to work with an asshole,” Tommy stated as he grabbed all of his stuff and stomped off the bus, thanking fuck that they hadn’t left yet.

“Tommy, wait!” Adam called.

He ignored him and kept walking back to the hotel, fighting the burning tears that threatened to pour from his eyes.

“Tommy!”

He spun around to face an advancing Adam. “Fuck off, Adam. I’m done.”

Adam halted as if slapped across the face. “Tommy, please…”

Just then, Lane exited the elevator. “Boys, what’s going on?”

“Nothing Lane, Just a—“

“I’m quitting, Lane.”

Lane’s head whipped towards Tommy, her eyes wider than saucers. “What? Please tell me this is some horrible dream I’m having.”

“It’s not.”

“Well, why, Tommy?” She eyed Adam carefully, before turning back to Tommy.

“I refuse to work for selfish assholes who don’t support their friends.”

Lane’s expression became confused. “I’m lost. What happened?”

“Nothing that needs to be discussed except for the fact that I’m no longer happy working for Adam.”

Adam just stood there, defeated. He clearly understood that it was ultimately Tommy’s choice; he couldn’t force him to stay.

“Well alright, I guess, though I hate you for putting us in a bind. I guess Cam will have to do double duty until we can replace you.” Lane sighed. “Come on, let’s get you a ticket to LA.”

***LoC***

At first, Tommy was fine. The only thing different about his shitty apartment was the stale smell from being gone a few months. Though, it was obvious his mom had come to clean it up a bit the morning before he’d arrived.

He’d ordered delivery from his favorite Mexican place and grabbed two beers from his fridge, before plopping on his threadbare couch. The T.V. clicked on, static appearing on the screen and he shut it off—he’d have to call the cable company tomorrow.

With that in mind, he cracked the first beer and took a swig, wincing at the cold, but kept draining till it was gone. His vision blurred slightly, and he shook his head to clear the fuzz.

If he was being honest with himself, he was doing this so he didn’t have to think about last night. He didn’t want to think about anything, really, but he felt fine.

There was a knock at the door, so he got up and trudged over and opened it.

“Hello, Mr. Tommy Ratliff?” The nervous delivery boy asked.

“Yeah.” He took his wallet out of his pocket, pulling out two twenties and handed it to the boy. “Keep the change, kid.”

The boy handed the food over, eyes widening at the amount. “No, sir, I can’t acc—“

“Please do,” Tommy said, smirking and waving him off.

The boy smiled widely back, before heading away. “Thank you, sir, thank you!”

Chuckling, he let the door swing shut as he walked back to the couch. He dropped the bag on the coffee table, before turning toward his room.

He hadn’t unpacked yet, hadn’t felt like it being so used to living out of his suitcase. He grabbed his laptop out of the suitcase along with his phone and comforter and headed back out.

Once he was situated, he powered up the laptop and tore into the bag, relishing the delicious aroma of burritos and tacos.

He opened his email, seeing a few from his mother and from Mike.

**Hey, dude, just thought you’d like to know you’re on the news and it’s not good…**

**Mike**

**Dear, you were on the news today… I don’t know if you want to watch it.**

**Mom**

**Oh, I forgot! I set up your internet with your super and the T.V. will be up tomorrow. I told him you didn’t need a phone line. Hope you got in alright.**

**Mom**

He groaned, not wanting to know what the news was saying. It was the reason he’d stayed off his phone since he’d landed, but he knew he’d have to face it soon.

Reaching for his phone, he powered it on. Once it loaded, it startled him with the loud noises it made alerting him with the various texts and twitter messages he’d received.

_Fucking hell._

\-- Tommy please come back, I’m sorry…--

\-- I know you’ve landed by now, please talk to me. --

\-- Fuck, Tommy Joe I know I screwed up… please let me fix it.--

 _There’s nothing you can do, Adam._ Tommy thought.

\-- Dude, wtf you quit?! What the hell man? Who am I gonna bunk with now?--

\-- What the fuck? Adam won’t tell me shit, why did you quit? Do you know all the damage you caused? Selfish ass. -- __

 _Love you too, Monte._ Tommy glared at his phone.

\-- Come on, Tommy, please talk to me, I’m freaking out here and need to know how I can get you back. --

 _It’s not like we fucking broke up. I quit your band._ Tommy groused to himself.

_Over personal shit._

_Shut up._

\-- Fine, Tommy, be that way. I thought we were above all things friends. But I guess not. Fuck you and thanks for ruining the tour. --

_Cheap shot._

\-- WHAT THE FUCK?! You up and quit without telling me? Without saying goodbye?! I thought we were life partners! --

\-- If you don’t call me within 24 hours I’m having Brad come and find you. Don’t think I won’t, bitch!--

 _Damnit._ He definitely didn’t want Brad coming over. He’d only met the fucker once, but they hadn’t gotten along.

There were a bunch more, giving him shit and a few voicemails as well. The tweets were sickening, fans hating him, calling him homophobic and spinning more shit faster than he could blink. Some were blaming Adam as well, saying he shouldn’t have broken his heart—which cut too close to home.

Before he could close out, his screen changed showing that Sutan was calling him. “Yeah?”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, I expect some motherfucking answers.”

He groaned. “Yes, I know you do…and I’ll give them because I need an ear.”

“Baby, what happened?” Sutan’s voice was filled with worry.

Where would he start?

“Tommy?”

He sighed. “Didn’t Adam tell you?”

“Yes, but I want _your_ side of the story, too.”

“He said he ‘wouldn’t be my science experiment’ and that I was only _in love_ with him because we were cooped up with each other.” Tommy’s voice was barely a whisper, as if speaking louder would hurt more. “He didn’t believe me when I said I wasn’t straight anymore.”

Sutan sighed. “Oh, sweetie.”

“And then he lied to me, saying ‘well how would you know? It’s not like any of us have had sex lately!’…” Tommy huffed, getting angrier the more he thought about it. “Which was a blatant _lie_ because I _saw_ him with that fucking fan! And you saw his appearance when he got to the club.”

“Motherfucker…I’m gonna have to jerk a knot in his tail! Why the hell would he lie to you? He _hardly ever_ lies! That boy is so smitten with you it’s clouding his fucking judgment.” He could hear Sutan flopping down in a huff.

“I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye, I just…I had to get out of there, Sutan. It was making me _sick_ , all his preaching about how he doesn’t judge and what’s he do?”

He put Sutan on speaker while he grabbed the trash and tossed it. “I wish you hadn’t just up and quit, though…I could have done something.”

“No, it’s better this way…”

“For whom?”

Tommy groaned. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe I just _think_ I love him. Maybe I only _think_ I’m bi…”

“Knock that shit off, right now. You know how you feel, Tommy. I mean, you liked it when I was feeling up on you, right?”

“…Yeah.”

“Exactly. Stop doubting yourself, baby.”

Leaning over, he propped his head on the arm of the couch. “Hard, especially now that I’m jobless.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Uhh, I’m pretty sure I am. I _quit_ , remember?”

Sutan scoffed. “Really, you think they’d let you off that easily? Lane just told the press that you had a previous commitment and needed a short break.”

“What?”

“Uh huh, you’re still bass, baby.” Sutan chuckled.

“I won’t work for him if he treats me like that, Sutan! I can’t, hurts too much.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I have a plan for him…” Sutan growled, before his voice dropped to a whisper. “Oh, shit, Vayvee I have to split like a whore’s legs. You-know-who just walked in. Stay in touch, ok? No doing anything stupid.”

“Okay…”

“Promise?”

“I promise…”

The line clicked off and he sighed, reaching for his laptop. He hit the link for entertainment news and gasped. There it was, a huge picture of him with tears running down his face and Adam reaching toward him. The caption read:

_Tommy Joe Ratliff, bassist for American Idol Season 8 runner up, in tears over having to part ways with the band for an undetermined length of time. Adam’s PR has stated that Tommy had a previous commitment back home in Burbank. If you ask us, there’s trouble in paradise._

_Fuck._

He slammed the screen closed and sunk into the comforter and sobbed.

“ _Fucker_.”

***LoC***

A few days later, a loud knock reverberated around the walls of Tommy's skull, shocking him awake. He felt like shit.

_Wha…_

It repeated a second time, and he clambered from his nest on the couch to pad over to the door. Looking through the peephole, he spotted someone he hadn’t ever expected to see again.

Ever.

Opening the door a fraction, he leaned in the doorway. “Hi, Brad.”

“Oh hi! I was just in the neighborhood and—“

“Bullshit. Sutan sent you after me, right?” Tommy frowned.

Brad toed the ground nervously, biting his lip. “Yeah, but he has a good reason!”

“Not exactly…”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you realize how perfect for this I actually am, or have you forgotten _everything_?”

“Brad, it’s nothing. I quit for other reas—“

“Sure you did.” He huffed, pushing past Tommy into his apartment. “You know Sutan told me everything, right?”

 _Of course he would_.

“Fuck.” Tommy slammed the door and plodded to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Oh great, his eyeliner was smeared all down his face.

He took a second to freshen up, before walking back out to where Brad was perched on the couch. He’d folded the comforter and tidied a bit.

“Err…thanks?”

Brad smiled sweetly, patting the cushion next to him. “No problem.”

Tommy sat down sighing and curled his legs up to his chest. “So why _exactly_ are you here?”

Soft fingers combed through his hair lightly. “To talk and to stop you from moping.”

“There’s nothing to talk about if Sutan told you everything. Besides, there isn’t much and I can’t blame Adam, really…” Tommy's chest felt tight, like he would cry at any moment.

Brad sighed, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “Oh honey…you know what you need?”

Tommy glanced at him apprehensively and shook his head.

“A fabulous night out!” Brad exclaimed, flinging his hands in the air and smiling big.

“No.”

He wouldn’t be dissuaded. “Ugh, come on, Tommy! What’s the worst that can happen? You need to just get out and stop thinking, that’s all! You need to embrace your Queer and flaunt it, baby!”

Tommy just looked at him pathetically.

“Come on, you’re coming with me,” Brad stated, getting up and pulling on Tommy's arm to drag him towards the door.

“Where are we going?” Tommy groused.

Turning to face him, Brad looked him up and down, a slow smirk twisting his mouth. “My closet!”

“Damnit, why can’t I ever wear my own clothes?” Tommy exclaimed, ripping his hand from Brad’s.

“Because you dress like a _boy_.”

“I _am_ a boy!”

Brad rolled his eyes again. “Yes, but one who's just recently discovered his fabulosity! Now, grab your keys and phone and let’s go!”

***LoC***

Tommy was sitting on Brad’s bed, scowling at the piles of garments Brad was throwing out of his closet.

“No. Hmm, maybe…Yes, definitely yes. We want something that’s not too flashy, but _sexy_ and still showing your manly charm.” Brad poked his head out, eyeing Tommy mischievously. “Oh, _yes_ , I know just the thing!”

The butterflies in Tommy’s stomach felt like albatrosses. “Brad, please, nothing over the top. I’m not _you_.”

“I know that, silly.”

“You may _know_ , but that doesn’t mean you’ll rein yourself in.” Tommy groaned. Picking at a stray hair on his jeans, he glanced at the closet. “Hey…Brad?”

“Yeah?”

Tommy took a second to gather his bearings. He had no idea why Brad would want to help him, distinctly remembering the last time they’d met. Brad had practically fucking pissed all over Adam to mark his territory.

This was a complete one-eighty.

Noticing the silence, Brad peeked out again. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Helping me…I thought you hated me?” Tommy kept his face down, his fringe hiding most of his features.

Brad tutted as he walked over and beside Tommy. “I didn’t _hate_ you.” He was silenced with a sharp look from Tommy, which prompted him to continue. “Ok, I _did_ , but only because Adam’s my first love and best friend. I get territorial. That and you’re really pretty, Tommy Joe.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, flopping back on the mattress. “Yeah, yeah, yeah…you still didn’t need to treat me like shit.”

“I’m sorry…I’m trying to make it up to you, though. That’s partly why I’m helping. The other reason is cause I’m pissed at Adam for being a complete dumbass.”

He groaned. “Brad, none of this was Adam’s fault. It was all mine for developing feelings in the first place. That’s what happens when you make out with your boss on stage every night while living in close quarters.”

Brad snorted. “Feelings don’t develop just for the fuck of it. If that were true, I’d have me a _hot_ Marine boyfriend.”

“How does that even make sense?”

“Don’t question a Cheeks-ism!” Brad swatted Tommy's leg. “ _Anyway_ , what I _meant_ was, that if you developed feelings, it’s cause they were already there.”

_Fuck it all to hell in Lon Cheney’s coffin. Seriously._

Tommy groaned. It made sense, but at the same time it just _didn’t_. “Whatever. I don’t wanna talk about Adam Fucking Lambert anymore; I’m done with that charade.”

“Let’s just get you out and about.” Brad grabbed a couple of things off the floor and laid them on the bed next to Tommy. “Here, it’s the perfect outfit for where we’re going. And don’t bitch, you’ll wear it and _like_ it.”

Jesusfuck. “Pushy fucker.”

“Get used to it.” Brad swatted Tommy's leg once more before going back in the closet to start digging again.

Sitting up, Tommy glanced at the outfit, eyes widening in shock. What the fuck? “Leather shorts?”

“Hot pants and _yes_. They’ll look so hot on your non-existent ass—they’ll actually make you look like you have one!” Brad chuckled.

“Everything is leather…what kind of club are we going to?”

“Not _that kind_. Fuck no, they aren’t that fun, anyway. We’re going to Judas. It just opened up the other night. It’s ‘Leather and Lace’ night.”

 _For fucks sake._ “Really?”

Brad caught the tone. “What—oh…well, deal.” He then proceeded to prance about the room singing, “I was born with glitter on my face, my baby clothes made of leather and lace!”

***LoC***

Tommy sighed as he snuggled in the booth, trying not to be seen in the getup Brad had made him wear. He had to admit, it _did_ make him look hot, but he wasn’t used to exposing so much skin.

The plunging neck on the leather vest wasn’t as scary as the short-shorts he was wearing over bare legs. He wore knee-high Medges that had buckles and rhinestones around them. It had taken him a while to get used to the heels, but with encouragement from Brad and liquid confidence, Tommy was able to strut his stuff through the club with grace he hadn't had before.

He felt… _sexy_.

He glanced down at the silver lamé handkerchief trimmed with lace that was tied around his left wrist. Brad refused to tell him why he was wearing it, nor the meaning, but the mischievous smirk on Brad’s mouth sent butterflies through him.

“C’mon, baby, let’s go dance!”

“I don’t dance,” Tommy groused, glancing at Brad in his peripheral vision. 

Brad snorted. “I heard that you’re actually a really _amazing_ dancer. Sutan told me.”

_Fuck, is nothing sacred?_

“Fine, but I need more alcohol first.” Tommy smirked, in response to which Brad rolled his eyes and then smiled.

“Anything to get your hot ass on the fucking dance floor!” Brad giggled, gracefully hopping out of the booth and disappearing into the writhing crowd.

It seemed as though only a minute passed, before he came dancing back through the crowd, two double shots in one hand and a regular in the other hand.

“Okay, drink up. Bartender made something special for us, said it’d kick our scrawny asses,” Brad said, shoving one of each toward Tommy.

Picking up the double and sniffing it, Tommy scrunched his nose. Too fucking sweet. “What the fuck is it?”

“He called it ‘Monkey’s Milk’ or something.” Brad shot it in one go, smacking his lips before smiling lazily. “Ohhhh fuck yes. Try it, it’s amazing.”

Tommy threw it back, gulping it down fast. It was stronger than it had smelled and was fucking delicious. His eyes unfocused and refocused as the effects started taking over.

“Shit…” he drawled. “Now we can dance!”

They each threw back the other shot before Brad shoved Tommy out of the booth. “Out, out, out!”

“Jesus, Brad!” Tommy laughed. “You act like it’s been years since you went out!”

“No, I just have a surprise for you, so get on the damn dance floor!”

Once they were near the center of the floor, they joined the crowd. Pulling him close, Brad slipped a leg in between Tommy’s and they started to dance.

Tommy finally started to lose himself in the mindlessness and freedom of dancing. He was feeling good—nobody had recognized him—it felt like it had before he'd auditioned for Adam.

The only difference was which side, or sides, he was batting on now—which, really, was no big deal for him.

“Y’know, you’re actually quite good,” Brad called over the music.

“Thank Sutan.” Tommy chuckled.

Glancing down at Brad, he smiled—he could see why Adam had loved him. He had a certain charm and exuberance. Placing his hands on Brad’s sides to drag him in closer, their near-equal height allowed Tommy to lean in and catch his lips with his own.

Brad started at first, but soon licked into Tommy’s mouth with abandon. After all, what was a kiss between friends?

Before things could get too heated up, someone cleared their throat. “Okay, bitches, I’m here. And Brad, I said no corrupting of the newbie! That’s my job!”

Tommy pulled away in shock. “Sutan, what the fuck?”

Brad and Sutan cackled like little bitches. “You think I’d let Brad take you out and leave me behind?”

“Yeah but you’re supposed to be in—“

Sutan rolled his eyes before winking. “I had more pressing matters here.”

Leaning in, Sutan licked Tommy’s lips before kissing him deeply as Tommy opened for him, moaning.

“Shit, that’s hot.” Brad groaned, pushing in to share the love.

They made out on the dance floor for a while, letting the heavy bass from the music pulse through them. Tommy felt high, loose and carefree for the first time in a long while.

And he was _extremely_ turned on.

Sutan pulled away, leaving Brad and Tommy to attack each other. ”I’m gonna get a drink. Be right back…”

They hummed in response and went back to a combination of dancing and kissing that nearly put all those Glam Nation kisses to shame.

Almost.

Tommy groaned. “Fuck, I gotta piss.”

“Bathrooms that way…” Brad waved vaguely, smirking as he headed back towards the bar.

Shaking his head, Tommy weaved through the crowd hoping like fuck the bathroom was in that direction.

“Ooh, you’re a starfucker?” Someone asked, grabbing Tommy's arm, the one with the silver handkerchief on it.

“Huh?” He turned to face a small man with tousled dark curls and green eyes.

The man chuckled. “The scarf, honey. You _do_ know what it means…right?”

“No?”

His lips quirked up into a smirk. “Well, when worn on the right, it means you’re some sort of star, celeb, whatever. When worn on the left, if means you’re looking for a celeb, whatever, to _fuck_.”

Tommy groaned. “I’m so gonna kill Brad if it’s the last thing I do.”

The guy leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Well, better that you know now. You’re new, huh?”

“That obvious?”

He chuckled. “It’s ok, honey, we all gotta start somewhere!” Spotting someone in the crowd he waved, before turning back to Tommy. “Well I gotta catch up with my boys. Nice meeting you!”

He flitted off, leaving Tommy to stew over what he’d just learned.

_Fucking Brad. Fuck him to hell._

He spotted the bathroom and rushed inside. After relieving himself, he walked over to the sinks to clean up and glanced at the scarf, muttering. “Whatever. If I take if off, I’ll just fucking lose it.”

Fluffing his hair and re-smudging his eyeliner, he didn’t notice someone else walk into the room. He turned to leave and slammed right into a hard body, immediately spewing apologies.

“Shit, ohmygod I’m so sor— Adam?”

 Adam stood there, expression soft, leaning against the wall. “Hey, Tommy Joe.”

“What’re ya doin’ here?” Tommy’s brain had lurched to a halt. He knew he was supposed to be mad at him, but his voice only sounded curious.

Adam made no move, just smiled softly. “Decided to take a small break. We’ve got a few days before the next show.”

Finally Tommy's brain caught up with him. “Look, don’t think you can just swoop in and think I’ll take the job back. I told you, I don’t work for hypocritical assholes.”

Something resembling anger flashed over Adam’s features. “I am _not_ a hypocrite! I just refuse to be your experiment! Is that so hard to understand?”

He wasn’t yelling, but his tone struck through Tommy’s chest like a double-edged sword.

“I never fucking said that, damnit. If you’d get your head out of your ass, you’d have heard _I’m not a virgin_!” Tommy was livid. He’d been having a nice time out, had forgotten his real-life problems for a fucking night, and then Adam had to appear and slam the hammer of judgment down.

The words had the desired effect on Adam. He looked shocked. “What?”

“Exactly,” Tommy spat, storming around Adam to get to the door.

Before he could open it, though, Adam grabbed his hand. “Tommy, wait.”

“Let go of me.”

“But—“

“I said, _let go of me._ ” Tommy ripped his hand from Adam’s and flew out the door. He pushed back through the crowd, not caring if he shoved anyone or not.

“Tommy!”

He had to get out.

“Hey, Tommy, where ya goin?” He heard Brad call and turned toward him.

“I gotta get out of here. _Now_.”

“But Sutan and I just got our drinks and—“

Tommy scoffed. “You planned this, didn’t you? That’s why Sutan’s _here_. I can’t believe you cornered me like this!”

“Tommy Joe!” He heard Adam call.

_Fuck._

“Tommy, I’m sorry… but we had to do _something_! You need to talk it the fuck out!”

He was right, damnit.

Huffing, Tommy walked away, towards the exit—towards fresh air. It was becoming too much. Seeing Adam had brought up all the feelings he’d been trying to suppress and bury since he'd arrived back home, and it was fucking with his head.

Once out in the cool night air, he took a deep breath.

The door squeaked behind him. “Tommy? Please don’t run off…” Adam sounded timid, like he was afraid that loud words would scare Tommy off.

Tommy refused to turn around. “What the fuck do you want? You’ve made your point quite clear.”

“Tommy…” Adam sighed, “I’m sorry.”

He snorted. “Right.”

Adam walked in front of him slowly, hands raised in surrender. “No, I’m being honest. Can we go someplace to talk?”

Hesitating, he glanced around the street. Did he _want_ to talk? He didn’t think he could take anymore hurt, but he knew they needed to.

Fuck.

“Yeah, my place…” Tommy threw his arm out at an oncoming cab, which slowed to a stop in front of them.

After they crawled in and Tommy rattled off his address, they sat in awkward silence. He pulled out his phone, checked his messages, twitter, email—nothing to keep his interest. The tension was so thick he could practically see it.

They pulled up, and Tommy tossed a few bills at the cab driver before getting out. He led Adam up through his apartment complex in silence. Unlocking his door, he threw the keys in the vicinity of the bowl he usually kept them in.

He needed to break the ice. “Want anything? I’m gonna grab a beer…”

“No thanks.”

“Kay…” He wandered into his kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and a couple slices of leftover pizza from the night before.

He found Adam propped on the edge of his couch, worrying the hem of his jacket. Plopping down on the other end, Tommy said, “So, talk.”

Adam fidgeted for a few seconds, before sighing. “Tommy, I… I’ve been an ass, you’re right.”

“Damn straight.”

He cut Tommy a look that shut him up right away. “Just shut up and let me say this. I’m sorry I was so oblivious, that I refused to listen… _Fuck_ , Tommy, do you have any idea how I feel about you?”

Tommy only shook his head, because no, he didn’t.

“I’ve loved you since the first time we met. But you’re— _were_ straight. I wasn’t going to fuck up a friendship because of the feelings I have for you. You’re my best friend, Tommy…” He slumped against the back of the couch in defeat, looking up at Tommy.

“When you said all that the other day I… I couldn’t believe—didn’t wanna believe it. I’d been hurt several times before and I didn’t want it to fuck with my career…so I didn’t listen. And you quit. When Sutan found out, he ripped me a new one.” Adam brought his hand up to scrub his face roughly.

Tommy sat there, letting the words sink in. “But you didn’t need to be an asshole about it.”

“I was being defensive, and I know that’s not an excuse…”

“You’re right, it isn’t.”

Adam shot him a pleading look. “What can I do?”

“To be honest, I really don’t know…” Tommy really didn’t; he had no earthly idea how he truly felt at that moment. The closest he could come to describing it was… _numb_.

Sighing, Adam chewed his lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t support your coming out to me. That _really_ was a bad move…”

“No shit. I thought of all people you’d be the one to celebrate it.” The thought made Tommy curl in on himself.

Suddenly Adam was right in front of him, hands on either side of Tommy's face. Adam's eyes looked shiny, like he was holding back tears. “Tommy, you discovering your sexuality is a beautiful thing. Don’t ever let anyone tarnish that, not even me.”

They stayed that way; Adam perched on the sofa next to Tommy, hands still holding his face, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds. Tommy was transfixed by Adam's eyes. He could tell Adam meant it, that he was truly sorry. The sudden realization brought tears to his eyes.

“Oh, Tommy…” Adam brought their foreheads together to stare into his eyes.

That sparked the emotion and feeling back into Tommy’s veins like wildfire, the love he felt from Adam and from within himself was overwhelming.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until he noticed Adam wiping the tears away with his thumbs. It only took tipping his head up to close the gap between them, their mouths molding together with ease.

Adam started, clearly not expecting that, but quickly returned the kiss, slowly licking into Tommy’s mouth. This wasn’t on stage—wasn’t for the fans. This was for them only.

Tommy felt himself getting hard despite the situation and moaned into Adam’s mouth, scooting down on the couch. Adam moved with him like a well-choreographed dance, deepening the kiss and nipping at his lip. He hitched his leg around the back of Adam’s thigh, pulling him in, his breath catching at the feeling of Adam’s hard cock against his—it was delicious torture.

“Oh god…” Adam moaned, canting his hips forward against Tommy as he nipped and sucked down his neck.

Tommy ran his hands under Adam’s shirt—he needed to feel grounded somewhat, and Adam’s skin provided the right amount. “Please…”

Adam began to thrust his hips slowly, leaning his forearms against the arm of the sofa so he could recapture Tommy’s lips and slip his tongue inside.

Sliding his hands down Adam’s stomach, Tommy reached the zipper of Adam's pants and tugged it down roughly. He’d waited too damn long for this; he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

“Ghh…” Adam squawked slightly at the touch. “Hands’re cold.”

Tommy chuckled, slipping his hand inside and wrapping it around Adam’s cock. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Adam groaned into Tommy’s mouth, while he kicked his pants lower to help Tommy along. “I’d rather fuck you.”

He pulled out of Tommy’s grasp to shove off his pants completely, before reaching for Tommy’s fly—yanking them down roughly. Tossing them vaguely in the direction of the kitchen, Adam leaned down to lick slowly up Tommy’s already leaking cock, causing him to keen loudly and arch up off the cushions.

“So beautiful…” Adam growled before swallowing Tommy whole, turning him into a blabbering mess of curses and sounds.

He needed to resist thrusting up into that fucking mouth, but it had been a recurring dream so much lately that it was a lost cause. He heard a faint snapping noise but couldn’t give a fuck behind the rushing sound of his blood in his ears. “Fuck…”

Cold, wet fingers slipped between Tommy's cheeks, startling him, before delicious heat stretched at his hole. He threw his head back, feeling more wanton than a two-bit hooker as Adam worked him open, Tommy's cock still in his mouth.

“Not gonna last long if you keep doin’ that…” Fuck at one look, he’d come.

Adam hummed around his cock, and Tommy whined, before he pulled off with a satisfied “pop”. Adam jacked himself a couple times, adding more lube before placing the head at Tommy’s entrance.

Waiting.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tommy squirmed. Couldn’t Adam see he was _dying_ up here?

All he got from Adam was a smirk before Adam slammed in all the way. “Oh _fuck_ , Tommy, fuck you feel so good. Oh god…”

“Move, damnit!” Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam’s ass and shoved him deeper, moaning loudly like a cat in heat.

“Shut up, just shut up, _ohmygod_.” Adam pulled out and slammed back into him a few times before finding a rhythm. “Oh fuck…”

Tommy writhed against Adam, needing the friction even more. “Oh please, _please_.”

Leaning down, Adam nipped the spot just under his ear. “Then fucking touch yourself.”

Grabbing his dick, Tommy timed his motions with Adam’s hips as their mouths crashed together—a mess of teeth and tongue. It didn’t take long for him to spill over his hand, Adam coming along with him.

Adam slumped over Tommy, spent and tired, lazily kissing him before getting up to grab a wet cloth to clean them up. After that was done, he picked Tommy up bridal style and took him to his room to lay him on his bed.

Tommy grabbed his hand, fearing Adam was leaving like Matt had. “Don’t leave…”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not going anywhere.” He slipped off his top and crawled into the bed to help with Tommy’s till they were both naked and under the covers.

Rolling over to lay his head on Adam’s chest, Tommy wrapped his arm around him. He could feel the tears coming back.

“I missed you, so much.” The tears fell slowly down Tommy's face. “I…I love you.”

Adam smiled, holding him tight. “Oh, Glitterbaby, I love you too—love you so, so much. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

“So, does this mean…?” Tommy looked up, hopeful.

The smile on Adam’s face only widened. “Yeah, baby, you’re all mine.”


End file.
